


tender

by romanbath



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, I love him, make no mistake he's awful, sol is also not as good of a person as this makes him out to be, this is something of a prologue of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanbath/pseuds/romanbath
Summary: Sol ventures into an Ayleid ruin to rescue a boy from Skingrad— after all, who is a better match for cold halls full of undead than a demiprince of Meridia?prompt (tender) from this post: https://toeboot.tumblr.com/post/190560326213/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story
Kudos: 2





	tender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) work about Sol, my pride and joy, son of Meridia. I've got plans for him and what I want to write for him, but I just wanted to get something out quickly, so here's something old and very short. I hope you enjoy and love him as much as I do!

Sol fiddled with the ring on his finger as he crept deeper into the crumbling Ayleid ruins, long since absent of the bluish light that welkynd stones had once illuminated the halls before they were plundered and sold to curio shops and mages looking to harness their mystical properties. That was fine by Sol, of course— all it took was a night-eye potion or two, and it made no difference. The lack of any light source also made it much easier to spot ghosts with their ethereal glow.

Sol didn’t care much for Ayleid ruins to begin with, what with their traps, cold, empty halls, and seemingly endless number of undead, but he’d come here for a reason. A young seamstress a couple years his senior had a son hardly past his eighth year with a seemingly unquenchable thirst for adventure and exploration, and it seemed like that thirst had gotten him into quite some trouble. The woman didn’t have much to her name, and couldn’t afford to send a band of men into some old ruins after her boy— it seemed that mercenaries had no more desire to venture into haunted ruins that had been pillaged of their worth centuries ago than Sol did. 

The woman had begged Sol, though, to go after her son. Stories of his enchantments and undead slaying abilities were well-shared in Colovia, especially Skingrad itself. Sol was surprised to find himself approached by the same woman that had plucked a pink hair out of his head to examine its root when he was hardly a teenager— She had been a newly-betrothed adult still maintaining a girlish cruel streak, at the time. She seemed to have evened out considerably in the last few years, but she still never offered an apology. She’d either forgotten entirely, or didn’t care to apologize at all. No matter— this was about her son, not her.

He’d found the young boy quivering fearfully in some far corner of the ruins, hidden behind a pile of rubble to conceal himself from the undead that roamed the halls. Sol had never quite considered himself to be a tender man, but he had a soft spot for children. He’d hefted the boy up into his arms, patting his back in what he hoped was a comforting manner as he carried the boy home, who all the while was sobbing inconsolably. 

By the time he’d reunited the boy with his mother, his arms were trembling from the effort of holding the boy up. He settled by the fire that night, a chilled glass of wine in and to relax his aching muscles. If this was the cost of kindness, good deeds done without even a thank you in return, maybe it was high time to stop doing favors for anybody who asked. That was, of course, a resolution he’d made a dozen times over and was never able to keep to.

Of course, then, it only made sense that he would begin to pack his bags for Skyrim the moment he received a letter from a courier addressed to him from a man named Isran that tersely asked him for his help and expertise. Ever the altruist, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @toeboot if you'd like to see more of me!


End file.
